Blue Mountain Stories
by Babyface2216
Summary: This is a selection of Blue Mountain State short stories and one shots.


" _No I really don't think it's necessary for me to come home every weekend."_ I snapped into the phone adjusting my bag of groceries in my arms. _"_ _Because it's a 6 hour drive and I need to do me. I'm 20 now, give me a chance to explore."_ I continued squeaking loudly as I slammed into someone. "I'm so sorry" I apologized looking up to find a pair of incredible brown eyes. "It's alright, hey I don't think I've seen you much" the guy stated, now that I thought about it more it was the star quarterback for the Goats, Alex Moran. "I uh, don't have much of a social life" I shrugged ending the phone call with my step-mother and tucking the phone into the waistband of my batman shorts. "Well...let's remedy that, I am officially inviting you over to the GOAT house for tonight's party." He smirked "I expect you there. Or I might have to send out the cheerleaders to find you" he threatened, my eyes growing wide in fright. I had already had a few unfortunate run in's with some of the cheerleaders and didn't want them searching for me. "I'll be there." I agreed smiling slightly "Be there at 5, I wanna introduce you to some of the guys before too many people show up" he faded off looking a little embarrassed "Grace" I offered "Right, Grace. I'll see you at 5" he grinned again before jogging off, and I continued my trek back to my apartment, answering my phone to resume the phone call with my step-mother, telling her I had plans and wouldn't make it before I hung up and began to put away groceries. After putting away groceries I got in the shower and began planning what to wear in three hours. This would be my first social interaction with the other students here at Blue Mountain State and I wanted it to be a good one, hopefully remaining unembarrassed as well. Not sure what to wear I decided to start on my hair and makeup first, hoping once that was done an outfit would simply fall into place.

I nervously walked up the steps to the GOAT house knocking on the door twice before it was ripped open by a curly headed brunette boy. "ALEX! That girl you were talking about is here!" he shouted loudly, the thud of footsteps sounding as Alex rounded the corner, a smile breaking across his face. "You're right, her eyes are pretty" the unknown boy grinned clapping a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Grace, this is Sammy, my best friend" Alex introduced, Sammy beaming at his best friend before we entered further into the house and they led me to another room where there was several other guys sitting around. "Grace, meet some of the team. Larry, Donnie, Harmon and Thad" Alex introduced crossing his arms over his chest as I smiled at each of them and they greeted me. "I'll show you around a little bit too" he whispered before I was being dragged into a chair and questions were pressed on me by all members of the group. "Are you a virgin?" Sammy asked suddenly over everyone else's voices, my cheeks turning beat red as I shoved myself out of the chair and headed for an exit. "SAMMY" Alex yelled followed by a smack noise, before I felt a hand on my lower back and I was being ushered towards the stairs. "Come on, I'll get you out of here" Alex murmured as we entered a large room with endless shelves of books and trophies, a bar, a massive flat screen TV and a huge California King bed. "Woah." I gasped running my fingers over the silk sheets decorating the bed "Uh yeah, perks of being the starting quarterback I guess" he commented from behind the bar with a shrug. "Wait you mean, this is YOUR room" I asked turning to face him wide eyed and in awe. "Uh yeah, I hope you don't mind, no one enters unless invited in" he shrugged "Figured it was safe" he added softly chewing on his lower lip "Look, about Sammy I'm" he started but faded off as I picked up a picture of him and a curly haired brunette girl, they looked super happy.

"That's um...Sammy's sister Cassy Jo...she's a friend" he commented off handedly "Alex...why did you invite me here?" I asked quietly "I saw you and...it was the way the light shined in your hair, and your eyes were sparkling and you had the prettiest voice I've ever heard" he started "And I'm not just saying all of this. I swear." He added instantly coming to grab my hands in his "You have a body to die for but...the way you made me lose my breath...I want to get to know you." He sighed sitting us both on the edge of his bed. "Well...what do you want to know" I offered shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear so it wasn't blocking him from my view. "How about, you get a couple drinks with me and then see what starts happening?" he offered, a sly smile sliding onto his lips "Mr. Moran are you trying to get me drunk tonight?" I asked, already feeling a little more comfortable with him, I don't know what it was but I was more myself with just him. "Miss" he paused "Anderson" I offered politely "Miss Anderson, I may be. But are you going to deny me the pleasure of popping your GOAT house party cherry?" he asked getting to his feet and offering me a hand "Is that the only cherry you're offering to pop?" I said slapping a hand over my mouth as soon as the final words had left my lips. "Holy fuck... no. No, no I will pop whatever cherries you want" he stuttered pulling me to my feet "Alex I don't usually do this" I warned as he dragged me out of his room and to the main area where the party was already in full swing. "I know, but fuck if you think I'm letting this chance slide." He shouted over the music as we plopped onto stools at the bar and he ordered two rounds of shots for us.

"Hey look at me" he shouted waiting until we locked eyes to continue speaking "Stay by my side and you'll be fine. Just don't worry about anything." He stated "Have fun" he added with a grin throwing back his shots and then patiently waiting for me to do the same. Fuck it, you're only young once right? "Don't let anyone sharpie penises on my face" I stated before throwing back both shots, shivering viciously afterwards grinning as he cheered before calling for two drinks and then dragging me to the dance floor. "Alex, can we go to your room?" I asked loudly my mouth pressed against the older male's ear so he could hear me. "Yeah, come on we'll get another drink quick" he agreed taking my empty cup from my hand and dragging me to the bar getting it refilled before we headed upstairs to his bedroom which was thankfully empty of any partiers. "Thank god" I groaned falling backwards onto his bed, my glass in the air so it didn't spill as he took a seat by my hip. "Too much?" Alex asked softly laying back so we were nose to nose when I turned my head. "Pretty sure the blonde behind me kept grabbing my ass, or it was you" I shrugged giggling slightly as he slowly raised his hand. "I'm sorry but damn" he whistled sliding his free hand under my body to grab at the globes of flesh. "Alright, I have an idea, strip darts." I smirked "whoever scores the least each round has to strip, whoever wins gets to top" I bargained getting to my feet and turning on the dart board, holding the darts out for him to take. "Ladies first" Alex retorted putting a hand on my hip and spinning me to face the board. "Shit" Alex sighed only getting 10 to my 19, pulling his shirt over his head with one hand. "So how come you've never done stuff like this before?" Alex asked moving back to the conversation from earlier in the day. "Dad was the town sheriff, step-mom was a lawyer. Doing 'bad' things wasn't happening" I shrugged using finger quotations around bad. "Awe so you're the closet bad girl huh, kinky as fuck I bet" he suggested beating me this round with a double twenty and a 3 to my triple 3.

I pulled my shirt over my head leaving me in a black lace bra and my sequin shorts, much to his enjoyment. "Oh fuck me" he sighed reaching a hand out to run it over my taught mid-section, his hand warm against my skin. "Dammit" I muttered completely missing the board with my first throw and staying single digits with my next two. "Sorry doll, probably shouldn't have challenged the star QB" Alex laughed as I kicked off my shoes and socks. "Clearly I wasn't thinking" I smirked frowning when he again scored better than I did. "Let me." Alex stated suddenly, setting his drink down and pushing my hands away from the button of my shorts to do it himself. "Fuck me again, I was blessed. Jesus Christ I was blessed" he groaned pushing my shorts down to reveal matching lace panties that barely hid me from his eyes. "Come on sweet talker, throw" I laughed scoring a bullseye and a double fifteen. "Oh ho ho, look at that sweetheart, over one hundred" he laughed sliding bra straps down my shoulders and expertly flicking the clasp on the back open until the device fell off my front and plopped to the floor. "One more' I whispered softly, pulling the darts from his hand and throwing, not sure if I purposely did bad because I wanted him to top or what but when I heard the lock on his door I knew it was what would happen. "My turn" he whispered setting his chin on my shoulder and throwing, only scoring one point better than me but not caring as he dropped his hands to my waist and pushed down the flimsy lace before spinning me to stand in front of him, a blush crossing my face as he silently eyed me up and down.

"Slow." He states seriously dropping his jeans down his legs before pulling me over to the bed, sitting down and pulling me to stand between his open legs. "Slow" he whispered again before he leaned forward and started pressing butterfly kisses to the skin stretched across my torso, not going high enough for my breasts or low enough for where I really wanted him. "Alex" I whined tugging on his hair until he looked up at me "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't have wants" I whispered pushing him back and crawling over him "Needs" I continued squealing when he suddenly and smoothly flipped us over so he was on top. "I won, I top" he grins before our mouths are pressed together and he's quickly stripping from his last remaining clothes. "Fuck Alex" I whined as his pressed kisses to my mound never going the right spot to show my clit any attention that it wanted. "Shush" he demands finally lowering his mouth to suck on the weeping flesh, a whimper leaving my lips at the demand and the feeling, fingers tangling in his hair to do what I can to keep him there. The only thoughts or words I could form were Alex and please. "Shush" he murmured again breaking away from my grip and moving us further up the bed, our bodies fitting together like a puzzle piece as he laid on me and pressed our lips together, the taste of myself not bothering me as much as I thought it would. "Ready" he asked sweetly brushing hair from my face before he pulled one leg up around his hip "Ready" I agreed softly, whimpering in pain at the initial intrusion. "I'm sorry" he murmurs, this time to be soothing as the muscles throughout his body ripple with the effort of holding still until I'm comfortable. Using the grip I had on him with my leg I pulled him close, a whine leaving my throat as pain was replaced by pleasure.

"Alex, move" I whispered running fingers down his back as he slowly started pulling out and pushing back in, steadily increasing his speed and the pressure until the only noise in the room was our moans and groans of pleasure with the occasional scream of mine when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Come on baby, cum for me" he demanded lacing our fingers together above my head, using the stance to deepen his thrusts just enough. "Grace, Grace, Grace" he murmurs, a mantra as we both reach that peak and then come crashing down, his name leaving my lips in a high pitched moan as he growls low in the back of his throat. "So now what" I asked softly after we had pulled apart and breathing had returned to normal. "Um...I don't know. I've never really done it this way. Usually I'm drunk and then the girl leaves but" he stopped as I nodded and got up wandering the giant room for my scattered belongings. "What are you doing?" he asked jumping from the bed and pulling on a pair of basketball shorts before meeting me at the door, not quite fast enough to close it before I was walking down the hallway pulling my shoes onto my feet as I went. "Grace wait, what's going on" he snapped gripping my wrist tightly before I can make it out the front door of the GOAT house. "The girl leaves right, that's what I'm supposed to do." I whispered not willing to make eye contact with him. "No, that's not...I've never wanted them to stay before but with you...I do. I want you to stay." He finally said, bravely and sure of himself. "And we both know I can't Alex...what happens the next party, when there's other girls crawling all over you, and you forget all about me." I paused to take a deep breath "Today felt like a fairytale and I really, really like you" I paused again "I can't try and blind myself, I can't pretend you won't be sleeping with another girl tomorrow night and the next night a different one. I'm not built for that Alex." I sighed "I'll see you around, and I'll...I'll be at the game tomorrow, cheering for you" I promised reaching out to squeeze his hand before I left the GOAT house and started the walk back to my apartment.


End file.
